


Dreams Of The Ice

by TheOneWhoBreathesAnxiety



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Some OOCness, minor characters - Freeform, minor ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneWhoBreathesAnxiety/pseuds/TheOneWhoBreathesAnxiety
Summary: Zero has always dreamed of being an ice skater but has never thought himself good enough. What will happen when Viktor Nikiforov, Yuuri Katsuki, and Yuri Plisetsky  come to Cross Academy and offer to coach him?Takes place 3-4 years after Yuri on ice ended.





	1. Dreams And Pain

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my Wattpad and Fanfiction.net accounts. So there is no stealing going on.

A young teen tied his long silver hair into a messy bun and pushed himself onto the ice. The cool air of the rink comforting him as he made his way to the center of the rink. 

Zero took a deep breathe and started to skate. Gaining enough speed he leaped into the air and doing four rotations and landing cleanly. A quad Flip. Zero then did a quad axel. He landed a bit unsteadily on his right blade. He steadied himself.

Zero skated over to the speaker he brought with him. He put on one of two songs. On Love: Agape. The song one of his idols, Yuri Plisetsky, performed for his senior daybute.

Zero waited for the track to play before he began to skate. As the music began Zero tried to look as delicate and innocent as possible. Things he never was. The familiarity of the routine helped him feel confidence in every move he made. As he neared the point of the program where he would do a sit spin he took a deep breath. He had changed the ending pose to something more vunarable. He ended the routine with his arms wide open and palms facing out and his head bowed in submission. He was opening his heart to his imaginary audience and leaving himself at their mercy.

He dreamed of being a proffesional ice skater but didn't have confidence in his abilities. To him, he will never be on same level as Viktor Nikiforov once was or be anywhere close to showing the same abilities as Yuuri Katsuki and Yuri Plisetsky.

Zero was breathing hard and could tell he was not going to be able to do the second program. He skated over to stop the next song and grabbed his water bottle. Suddenly he heard hands clapping.

"That was amazing, Ro." A familiar voice says.

Zero looked up smiled slightly at his older brother's form in the bleachers. 

"You always say that, Ichiru-Nii."

"But its true, ototou." Ichiru, the oldest of the Kiryu twins, smiled.

Zero blushed lightly. Damn it all! Ichiru knew he liked being praised.

"Zero, what's wrong?" Ichiru asked. He had noticed the sad look on his brother's face before he spoke to him.

"It was nothing, Nii-San." Zero looked away. Then he felt arms pull him into a warm hug.

"Zero remember, you can tell your Nii-Chan anything."

"I know. I'm fine just feeling tired is all," Zero let go of his brother and sat on the bench and took off his skates. He released his hair from its bun.

"Okay. Just remember to," Zero cut him off.

"Braid my hair so it doesn't get in my mouth. Make sure to eat before I sleep. And Say goodnight to my Nii-San." Zero recited rolling his lavender eyes.

Ichiru chuckled. "You are getting better at remembering. Go rest. I'll put your things away."

"Thanks, Ichi. Goodnight," he waved as he grabbed his phone and left.

Ichiru smiled and waved. As his brother left his smile widened. He pulled out his own phone and went to his camera roll. He chose a particular video and posted it on all his social media accounts.

Zero was going to murder him later. Being shot or pierced with the Bloody Rose or the Rose Whip was not his preferred ways to die.  
\----------------------------------------------------

Zero has always blamed himself for that fateful winter night. The night Shizuka killed his parents. He was so young and helpless. The weaker twin. He wasn't as strong as his Nii-San. Yes, he was the smarter of the duo but he held too much naivety and trust for his own good. 

That night seemed normal at the start. Ichiru and himself were being tucked in per usual by their mother. She made sure Zero had dried his hair properly. Their father stood in the doorway and smiled at the nine year Olds.

Their mother stood up and walked over to the door. She switched off the light and left with their father. Zero was the weaker twin physically but his natural hunter senses were heightened.

Zero sensed her before Ichiru did. He always could sense her aura. Shizuka carried a sad and lonely air about her and Zero sympathized with her. This time she seemed, off. He felt her madness and anger is powerful waves.

Zero shook his twin awake and Ichiru tenses and jumps up. He had just sensed the Pureblood. Ichiru gave Zero an alarmed look when they heard a crash and a women's scream. Both knew it was their mother.

What the twins saw when they rushed downstairs frightened them.

Their mother lied dead on the ground with two deep bite marks in her neck. Their father was fighting off the kimono clad pureblood vampire. Ichiru ran forward picking up their mothers katana and slashed at the vampire. He was knocked to the ground and knocked unconscious. 

The vampire turned her head towards Zero. She gazed at him for a second. Her eyes were slightly pink around the iris' and held sadness and grief within them. She quickly turned towards his father.

"It seems that my revenge is almost fulfilled, Chizaki Kiryu. Now," Shizuka walked towards a frozen Zero and grabbed the young boy. "Its time I finished this."

Shizuka went behind the child and sunk her fangs deep into his neck. 

"Zero!" A gunshot was heard and the pureblood let go of said child. She looked towards Chizaki and growled lowly.

"Filthy hunter," she walked over and stepped on his hand then kicking the gun away. "It seems that leaving you to suffer isn't enough."

Before Zero passed out he saw Shizuka sink her claws into his Father's chest.

After leaving behind a small bottle of her blood next to Zero the pureblood fled not realizing that Ichiru was still alive.

Zero still had nightmares of that night. Nightmares that only got worse when that woman used Maria Kurinai as a vessel to infiltrate the Academy. Nightmares that began to subside briefly after Shizuka was killed but came back and still haunt him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zero made his way to the Headmaster's house on Academy grounds. Cross was at the Association until eleven and it was only eight. All Zero wanted to do was watch his recording of the GPF from last year and go to sleep. Then he remembered what his twin told him. Zero went to take a show and washed his hair. He dried his and threw on some silk pajamas Cross had got him for Christmas the year prior.

Walking into Cross' kitchen with a towel around his neck, Zero went to the fridge to get a small bottle of milk. He failed to notice the two vampires sitting at the table eating pocky before one of them spoke as he sat the bottle down onto the counter.

"Zero, drinking milk will not make you any taller."

Zero let out a (manly) scream and whipped around glaring. "What the hell, Rima and Senri!?"

"Its not our fault that you are oblivious nowadays. I swear Hana is rubbing off on you," the blonde says, her eyes filled with mirth.

"S-shut up, Rima!" Zero blushed and looked away. "And stop making jokes about my height!"  
Wasn't Zero's fault he was only 5ft 3. 

"Rima, don't make fun of Zero. Its not his fault he has not hit a growth spurt since he was like thirteen," Senri smiles pointing a pocky stick at Zero.

Zero stuck his tongue out childishly at the duo.

"Where is Hanabusa anyway?" 

Rima and Shiki shared a look.

"He is being yelled at by Kaname-Sama," Rima says.

"He insulted Yuuki-Sama and made her cry," Shiki finished.

"He is always in trouble," Zero sighs. "He never learns."

"Anyways, Zero have you been feeding?" Rima asked. She noticed how he looked paler and weaker than usual.

"I haven't had blood in like two-three weeks," Zero says looking away.

"Zero!" Both Rima and Shiki glared at him.

"Zero, what have I told you about not eating?" Rima gave him a pointed look. "You know you have to come to either Shiki, Hanabusa and I for blood at most one to two times a week."

"Ri-" she cut him off.

"Don't. I know your still coming to terms with being a vampire. I get that but you must understand that we are here to guide you. We're your friends. We will always be by your side."

"Rima," Zero went over and hugged her and was pulled into her lap.

"Drink, Zero." Rima gently guided his head to her neck. Zero slowly sank his fangs into the soft flesh of her neck. She flinched a little then relaxed as Zero had began to take small gulps of her blood. 

After taking his fill of her blood, Zero retracts his fangs. He laid his head on her shoulder.

"Thank you," Zero says quietly. Rima says nothing as she rubs his back soothingly.

Shiki smiled at the duo. He always found it cute when Zero fed from Rima. Rima acted so motherly towards their friend and Zero was so cuddly after feeding from her.

Zero has changed so much since that time. He was softer and more open. He still was stubborn but he was less trigger happy. He smiled more around his friends and family. He'd become more, less resistant, to feeding. As long as it was not Kaname or Yuuki.

Shiki took out his phone and snapped a quick photo of the scene infront of him and sent it to Yuuki,Hanabusa,Takuma, Ichiru, and Ruka. They all replied with how cute they were with lots of heart emojis. Hanabusa kept on texting him how Zero was the cutest person in the world.

Shiki shook his head. Hana was hopeless and Zero was oblivious.


	2. Creamer's Dream

Yuuri loved living in St. Petersburg with Yuri and Viktor. After winning his silver at the GPF three years ago he moved in with Viktor's apartment. A year after moving in, he and Viktor had gotten married. In that same year Yuri had moved in with them that it was because Lilia was getting on his nerves. They all knew it was because he missed them.

Katsuki Yuuri in all his years of skating never got angry. Yuuri was not the type to lose his patience and anger easily. Sure he's been irritated but to the point where he was about to yell? No. But did he sure wanted in this instance to strangle his husband and their figurative adopted son. 

Both boys were standing in the living room surrounded by pillows breathing hard. The couch was knocked over and Makkachin was shaking in the corner. Poor dear. One of the lamps lyed broken on the floor and the TV was knocked over. It looked like a bomb went off.

"Viktor~, Yurio~." He said in a creepy voice and a menacing glare on them. "When I come back this room better be spotless." 

Viktor and Yurio shook in fear and nodded in unison. Yuuri smiled sweetly, too sweetly, and grabbed his coat and left with Makkachin slamming the door.

Both boys knew they were in for a tongue lashing. Yuuri was quiet, yes, but he also had a sharp tongue almost worse than Yurio's that he's used more than once on the two Russians.

"Lets agree to never have a pillow war again," Viktor holds out his hand. "Or at least when Yuuri is gone for more than twenty minutes."

"Fuck off, old man." Yurio slaps away his hand and starts picking up pillows.

Viktor pouts but starts fixing the furniture and cleaning up the broken lamp.

Yurio breaks the silence. "Viktor, you've been retired for the past year. I just want to know if you miss it?" 

"Miss what, exactly?"

Yurio looks at Viktor in slight annoyance. "The ice, geezer. The cheering fans, the satisfaction of landing your jumps. You know, being at the top. For god sakes, you were, if it were possible, pass the top!"

Viktor blinks and then smiles sadly.

"I do, yes. But my retirement was inevitable and I've accepted it. I'm coaching you and Yuuri now and continuing my love of the ice through you two. That's enough right now. Right now I am satisfied."

Yurio becomes silent and continues cleaning. Then he suddenly says,

"You were never one to just be satisfied. It seems old age has changed you, Viktor."

"It seems it had, Yuri."

They worked in silence until Yuuri and Makkachin came back. Thankfully Yuuri was calmer than before left. 

It was like Yuuri sensed the heaviness in the because he grabbed Viktor and pulled him into the kitchen.

Yurio picked up the last of the pillows and Tied his up into a bun, strands of his long blonde locks framing his face. He heard a 'PING' and looked at his phone.

Otabek: 'WATCH THIS, NOW.'

He clicked the video that was linked in the message. He was surprised to see a Viktor look alike. Well, if Viktor were younger, had his long hair, and was very feminine in appearance. 

The young male in the video stood in the middle of an ice rink in a familiar starting pose. As he suspected, it was that program that started his senior division years in style. On Love: Agape was, in his opinion, his best program. He doubted anyone could best him.

Yurio was so very wrong.

This. This wasn't his Agape. No, this was something on a whole another level. He was never this genuine, never this beautiful. He never was moved to tears by a skating program before. Yet, here he was with crystalline streams trailing down his face. He quickly glanced at the video title.

"Kiryuu Zero's On Love: Agape Rendition," he says out loud. What type of name was Zero?

He watched as Zero did the sit spin. It was clean like the jumps he did earlier on in the program. He was shocked when Zero did the final pose. He changed the ending pose to something that left him so vulnerable and open. 

Yurio shot up and quickly made his way to the kitchen where Yuuri and Viktor were cooking dinner.

"Viktor! Yuuri! Watch this," He quickly says and shoves the phone in their faces. 

Yuuri's reaction was much like Yurio's. Viktor, however, looked deep in thought.

"His jumps are clean but his step sequences are a little sloppy," Viktor suddenly says. "With proper coaching he could be a serious competitor on the ice."

"It seems so," Yuuri says. "That rink looks familiar."

"Its a rink, Katsudon. They all look the same," Yurio replies sharply.

Yuuri stares at the phone screen for a good five minutes.

"Ah-ha!" He finally says. "Cross Academy!"

"That private school that is doing the coexistence thing?" Yurio asks. 

"Yes. Chris mentioned something about that," Viktor adds.

"I know that school insignia anywhere," Yuuri smiles. "Can't forget where you went to highschool."

"Huh?!" Viktor and Yurio exclaim.

"Yup, I went for two years then transferred to a school closer to Hasetsu. I still keep in touch with the Headmaster and we do have tea twice a year in Hasetsu."

"So, you?" Yurio trails off. "Is that where you disappear to every year?!"

"Yes, I knew some off the vampires. Kaname Kuran is one. I do remember holding a conversation with him and playing chess. I lost of course but it was nice," Yuuri says in nostalgia. "I still have a year book somewhere in my room at the Onsen."

"You knew the Kuran heir?!" Yurio exclaims.

Yuuri was introduced to the Vampire/Hunter world on accident. Before his family owned the Onsen they lived in Crossu City. At that point Yuuri was entering his first year of highschool and had begun competing in Junior competitions. Yuuri was born in Hasetsu, yes, but only lived there until he was 13.

Cross Academy was the only school is Crossu City and unfortunately it was too far from where they lived at the time. So to make it easier he was to stay in the schools Boy's Day dormitory and go to his classes. Yuuri could leave the campus if he wanted to and that is what he did.

Yuuri was feeling homesick after two months. He missed his family and his poodle, Vicchan. He also missed his Oka-San's Katsudon. 

He left the campus and set out to find Katsudon.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Yurio interrupts.

"I am getting there," Yuuri says calmly. "As I was saying....."

He found a family owned restruant. It felt like how his home felt. It was warm and inviting. The smell of traditional Japanese food hit his nose making his mouth water.

He sat and ordered then waited patiently for his meal. He suddenly felt like he was being watched. Yuuri shook it of as his own anxiety and paranoia.

After paying for his meal, Yuuri began the twelve minute walk to the academy. While walking he never was able to shake the feeling of being watched and quite frankly it was scaring him shitless.

Suddenly he was shoved to the ground. He quickly turned to what it seemed to be a monster attacking him. He tried to scream for help but the thing-if he looked closer it resembled a human-bit into his shoulder.

"So that is where that scar came from!" Viktor says worried.

"Yes dear, that is where the scar came from." Yuuri kissed his husband on the cheek.

"Ew!" Yurio snaps a picture and sends it to Phichit who replies in all caps and emojis. "Continue, please."

"I blacked out from pain only to wake up at the Headmaster's house. My shoulder wrapped in gauze. Kaname and Kaien were sitting next to me. They explained how a level E attacked me and how Kaname, a pureblood, saved me. They asked me if I wanted my memory wiped but I said no considering I knew about the Vampires and Hunters already prior to this incident.

After that, they gave me a run down of both the Vampires and Hunters in more detail than what I already knew at the time. They made me a prefect shortly after I recovered."

"Woah. So you know more then we do," Yurio says in awe.

"They also told me more about the hunter families. So I know know how to identify them when I meet them," Yuuri walks behind Yurio and fixes his bun. Said blonde tries to swat his hand away.

"Your merely human. Why would they let you know all this?" Viktor questions.

"Chris is descended from a long retired hunter family, is he not?"

"Yes," Viktor confused now.

"I'm the same on my father's side of the family tree. I just have stronger hunter blood do to what my family's status was before we stopped being hunters five generations ago."

Yurio and Viktor looked at him in shock. 

"That was unexpected," Viktor says after a while.

"Holy fuck," Yurio said. "Do you have a hunter weapon?"

"Yeah, twin guns named Destiny and Raven, inherited from my great-great grandfather. I do know how to use them it's just I don't have them here in St. Petersburg at the moment."

"Cool!" Yurio says, eyes shining in wonder.

"Anyway," Viktor says regaining his composer. "On the topic regarding Zero Kiryuu, I've made a decision."

"Yeah and what is that, geezer?" Yurio asks, eyebrows raised.

"Well, I'm going to coach him. Yuuri's retiring after next season and you are doing well with your own pieces and programs. So, I feel like I can take on another student. Plus, Zero is super talented and will be fierce competition when the skating season begins."

Both Yuris looked unsurprised. Yurio shook his head slightly while Yuuri smiled in understanding and support.

"When do we leave?" They say in unison, something that rarely happens.

Viktor smiles his signature heart-shaped smile.*


End file.
